The Race Against Time
by Pedz
Summary: Something is coming, something greater and more powerful then anyone has ever seen. Darkness descends on the Valley and creatures lurk in the dark, it's up to Po with the help of the Five to find a mysterious Poodle before time runs out. Come join them in this story filled with, Suspense, action, and friendship. You will be begging for more.
1. The What?

**Pre A/N: Hey hey! This story might be lame, cuz I dunno where I'm going with it xD**

 **P.s I usually only write PAW Patrol Fanfics.**

 **Anyways, Enough talk. here's the first chapter. Enjoy**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The What?**

The Rabbit King smirks watching as his army of bunnies finally defeat Po and threw the panda down at his feet, binding his hands with cuffs.

"Well what a lovely effort I must say," He claps staring into Po's eyes.

Po blinks a few times but the Rabbit King continues to stare, "Um, is there like something wrong with my face?... Don't answer that... Seriously though, why are you looking at me like that? It's kinda creepy."

"What? I'm not allowed to study you?" Rabbit King raises his brow, "I can't believe we defeated you, and so easily too." He throws a dumpling in the air, Po's eyes follows it. "To think the almighty Dragon Warrior was defeated because of food." he smirks.

"Hey! I'm hungry, because of you I missed out on Lunch." Po frowns folding his arms.

"How did you get out of those cuffs?" Rabbit King jumps backwards taking hold of his swords

Po brings his hands to his face, "The cuffs didn't fit me." He shrugs. "But now prepare yourself for-"

"Yes yes we know, your awesomeness." Rabbit King rolls his eyes.

"I was going to say-"

"I don't care!" Rabbit King runs at Po jumping off the ground and swings his swords at the Panda who dodges it over and over. "Stop dodging me!"

Po chuckles when the King goes to swing his swords again, he easily grabs it causing Rabbit King to dangle from the air. "I would hit you, but you're just so cute, I couldn't hit a cute wittle wabbit."

"Po!"

"Huh? Tigress?" Po turns around to see the Five had defeated Rabbit King's army. "When did you guys get here?"

Monkey kicks a solider out of the way "Like 20 minutes ago." He shrugs.

"That means you saw-"

Tigress face palms herself, "Yes Po, we saw you get defeated over a dumpling."

Po blushes, "I was hungry ok!"

"He's always hungry." Monkey whispers to Crane who nods with a chuckle.

A whistle blows and more soldiers arrive, however they aren't normal Rabbits they're-

"Mutant Rabbits!?" Po drops Rabbit King, bringing his hands on his cheeks he yells. "Sweet!"

"Po! behind you!" Tigress warns worry filling her eyes.

Po suddenly winches in pain, he feels a blade slice into his back causing him to stumble towards the Five.

Tigress catches him, "Po you're an idiot!" she says but notices blood on her paws from his injury. "We have to get Po out of here."

"But how?" Mantis points to the Mutant Rabbit's which now surround them.

Crane helps supports Po, "His cut is really bad." He says peeping his head around to Po's back.

Viper, Mantis and Monkey stand around Po, ready to fight.

Rabbit King laughs holding his stomach, but wipes blood from his sword. "Such a pity, I was looking forward to finishing you all off myself, but whatever..." He smirks then yells, "KILL THEM!"

As the Mutant Rabbits go to attack a figure appears, she's a white poodle with blue markings and emerald green eyes, she holds a golden staff and slams it into the ground, a blinding light engulfs the area, causing the Five and Po to close their eyes.

Tigress opens her eyes to find they're no longer in the Rabbit Kings Castle but back outside the Jade Palace. "But how?"

Po falls to the ground, "Ow it hurts..." He moans closing his eyes.

"Po!" Monkey knees down, "Get Master Shifu!"

Viper nods and turns around but bumps right into him.

"Viper what is going- Panda! What happened?" Shifu runs over and rolls Po to his stomach, examining the wound. "Get him inside, quickly!"

Tigress, Monkey and Crane nod and carry Po inside.

"Mantis what happened out there?" Shifu asks following them all inside, "How did this happen?"

"Po thought it would be a great idea to take on King Rabbit by himself." Mantis explains.

Shifu sighs, "Of course he did."

"Master there's something else." Mantis says causing Shifu to raise a brow. "Something happened Master, we were surrounded and a-a-a well... a-"

"Spit it out Mantis."

"A poodle appeared, next thing we knew, we were back here." Mantis rubs his forehead. "What could it mean?"

Shifu thinks for a minute, "What did this Poodle look like?"

"Well a poodle?"

Shifu face palms himself with a sigh, "Details Mantis, think."

"Sorry, Master. Um she had white fur with Blue markings on her body like clouds, and she held a-"

"Golden staff." Shifu finishes causing Mantis to nod. "I've heard of her, hurry to Po and help the others patch him up, I must go search for some scrolls."

"yes Master."

"And Mantis, make sure he rests." Shifu runs off.

Po groans as Tigress attempts to clean his wound. "Hold still would ya!" she sighs taking hold of a wet cloth, but the second she places it on his wound he flinches. "Po! This will get infected if we don't clean it."

Monkey grabs hold of Po's arm and Crane holds the other one. "Now do it." They both say in sync.

Tigress is quick to clean and bandage his injury, Po flinches, whimpers and cries. "Po it's over." She says shaking her head.

He goes to sit up but flinches in pain. "Ow, that hurts."

"You were stabbed what do you expect?" Monkey mumbles looking at Tigress, "What are we going to do? If the Rabbit King attacks the valley-"

"I'll kill him." Po says about to sit up but Viper forces him down, "Oh come on! I've had worse injuries then this before."

"Really Po?" Viper sighs, hissing.

"Well yeah I-"

"Paper cuts don't count." Crane shakes his head, causing Po to huff and pinch the bridge of his nose.

Mantis jumps on Po's pillow, "Master Shifu orders you to rest, so rest you will."

Po rolls onto his side, when his stomach rumbles.

"I'll get some food," Monkey walks out.

"I told you I was-" Po's cut off by Tigress who slaps his head, "What was that for!?"

Tigress sighs sitting on his bed, "Because Po, you were told not to go by yourself. Now look at you! You can't even walk."

"It's not that bad," Po pauses, "Is it?"

"Uh yes, it's like 12 inches long and I think I saw your spinal cord." Mantis snickers, Po's face turns whiter then it already is. "I'm joking relax."

Po sighs, "Sorry guys, I just wanted to-"

"Wanted to what? Show off again?" Tigress crosses her arms, "You always do this Po! You always go off on your own, which results with us rescuing you. Why can't you obey Master Shifu just once!"

"Because it's me!" Po raises his voice but sighs closing his eyes, "I'm sorry ok? I should have waited,"

"Yeah well now you're hurt," Tigress gets off the bed, and walks out.

Mantis, Crane, and Viper follow her, leaving Po by himself.

Po watches them all go, sighing he asks. "Why are they mad at me!?" He flinches when he tries to move.

"You've never been hurt like this before, and it saddens them." Shifu appears on the bottom of Po's bed.

Po jumps and lifts his head up, "Master Shifu when did-"

"About 5 minutes ago," He says holding a scroll, Po looks at it. "This is an ancient scroll, 300 years old to be exact."

"But what is it?" Po questions as Shifu walks and sits besides his head opening the scroll.

"It tells of a Legend, the Legend of the Keeper and Guardian of Time and Space." Shifu says starts reading it, "She is bright like the sun and the moon, she holds power over time and space, she is from the past and the future yet she appears in the present-"

"Ugh! Why do these scrolls always have to talk in riddles?"

"Silence Panda!"

"Sorry Master Shifu," Po coughs, "Continue."

Shifu sighs but continues to read it. "Be warned if you see her, when and where she appears means trouble will surely follow, for she is a warning." He turns the scroll over, "That's all it says."

"I didn't get it." Po looks at Shifu, "Can you read it again?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please with noodles and a side dish of dumplings?"

"NO!" Shifu rolls the scroll back up. "I will do more research about her,"

Po looks at Shifu, "What do you think it means Shifu?"

"I am not sure, but it can not be good. Now rest Panda I have a feeling the Valley is going to need you," With that Shifu vanishes.

 **To be continued**

 **A/N: I know I know, it was kinda lame. But it's my first Kung Fu Panda fanfiction, anyway let me know your thoughts on it. Dunno if I'll continue but meh I might.**


	2. Hidden Army

**Chapter 2: Hidden Army.**

After a nap, openings his eyes Po hears voices outside, he struggles to sit up, grabbing hold of a shelf near the window he pulls himself up.

"Ow," He mumbles and peers out to see Master Shifu with the five. "I wonder what they're doing." he tilted his head to hear better.

"You must find this poodle and bring her here." Shifu orders them.

Tigress rubs her forehead, "Master, we don't know where to look."

"And what about Po?" Viper questions.

"What about him?" Both Shifu and Tigress ask in sync.

Viper opens her mouth to speak but shuts it again.

Shifu heavily sighs, "Po needs to focus on getting better, now go."

"I don't need to focus on getting better! I'm completely fine!" Po tries to climb out of his window but gets stuck. "Ow!... Ow... Ok that didn't work..."

"Panda!" Shifu appears at his doorway. "What are you doing?"

Po turns his head around while trying to wiggle himself from the window. "Um-I-uh... I'm enjoying..." He looks around, "The view?"

Shifu raised a brow. "You're stuck aren't you panda?"

"Um no." Po supports his head on his elbow. "I was just... Admiring this rock." He says picking up a tiny rock and shows Shifu.

"In that case, come down and get back in bed."

Po nods and tries to back out of the window.

"You're stuck."

"No I'm not... Just give me a minute..." Po frees his arms and tries to push himself out, with a sigh he admits it. "Ok fine I'm stuck."

Shifu face palms himself with a sigh, "Here let me help you." With that he grabs Po by his pants and pulls.

"Um...Shifu..." Po's stomach growls.

"What is it Panda-" A loud trumpet noise erupts from Po's butt causing Shifu to get blown backwards.

Po sighs relieved. "Been trying to hold that one all day."

Shifu rolls his eyes while waving his hand in front of his nose. "Have you been eating beans again?"

"No?... Well, maybe..." Po shrugs and Shifu pulls him from the window with ease.

"I'll need to change these bandages," Shifu rolls Po onto his side, "And I also suggest you change your pants, that sounded like a wet one." He says removing the old bandage and begins to clean Po's back wound.

"Master Shifu why didn't you let me go look for the Puddle?" Po asks but flinches when Shifu touches his injury.

Shifu sighs, "Po, with this injury you wouldn't get far. And it's a Poodle." He wraps Po's wound up tightly with fresh bandages, "Now get some rest."

"Yes master... But I could easily find the Doodle, I mean we don't have any Roodle's in the valley so how hard could it be to find h-"

"Depends on how hard you are willing to look." A female voice says.

Po goes to speak but rubs his ears. "Master Shifu how did you change your voice?! That's totally awesome! DO it again!"

"He didn't"

"Oh man! That's sweet! You totally sound like a-" When Po rolls over his eyes go wide, "Wait you're not Shifu."

"Nope."

"You're the time travelling Noodle!" He gasps

She shakes her head, standing on her hind legs with her staff in one paw. "You mean Poodle, and yes I am."

"Panda? Who are you talking too?" Shifu peaks his head around the doorway.

Po points to the poodle. "Shifu! She's here!"

"Who's here?" Shifu looks to where Po is pointing but sees nothing. "There is no-one there."

"Yes there is... Wait you don't see her?" Po questions Shifu who shakes his head. "But-"

"It is because I am not truly here Dragon Warrior." The Poodle replies, and turns to Shifu. "However I can do this." She claps her paws making herself visible to Shifu.

Shifu gasps when his eyes land on her. "It is an honor to be in your presence."

She shrugs with a smile. "Thank you, but it is I who should be honored. I stand before the Master of the Jade Palace and the Dragon Warrior."

"Why are you here?" Shifu questions raising a brow.

"Oh, I am not truly here, this is merely my spirit." She explains floating in the air, "My body is elsewhere, and it is up to the Dragon Warrior to find me."

"But I can't" Po sighs and points to the bandage wrapped around his back.

The Poodle studies him, and walks over to Po. "My that is a bad wound, but nether the less, you, and only you Dragon Warrior have the ability to find me. You see the universe picked you as the Dragon Warrior, and I am apart of that Universe therefore you must find me." She looks Po in the eyes, "You will find me in the Valley of the Mist."

"Huh?" Po rubs his head watching as the Poodle raises her staff in the air. "Wait!"

But she slams her staff against the floor and in a flash of white she vanishes.

"Thank you Panda, we didn't even get to ask her why she is here, and what is going to-"

Po suddenly tumbles out of bed. "Ouch." He moans landing on his head.

Shifu sighs walking over to him. "Po, what are you doing?"

"I have to find the Poodle, you heard-" Po instantly shuts up when Shifu places his finger over his own lips.

"And how are you going to find her Panda? You can't even walk." Shifu points to his back. "That wound will never heal if you do not r-"

"Rest, I know." Po rolls his eyes, "But Master-"

Shifu raises a brow.

"Never mind." Po tries to climb back in bed but due to pain in his back he can't. "Owie owie owie..."

Shifu picks Po up and puts him on the bed. "We will wait until the Five return, then work out a plan to find her."

"She's in the valley of mist, isn't that like full of mist?" Po gasps placing his hands over his mouth, "and Mist is dangerous."

"What? No Po, mist isn't dangerous." Shifu takes in a deep breath. "It's what's in the mist that is dangerous."

"Spooky..." Po looks at Shifu who raises a brow. "I mean, ha Mist what's so scary about that? I'm the Dragon Warrior-" He tenses his mussels but winches when he gets pain in his back.

"We're back Master." Tigress accompanied by Crane, Mantis Viper and Monkey walk in.

Shifu nods, "Good, now we know where the Poodle is, she's in-"

"Valley of Mist." Monkey says for him.

"And how do you know that?" Shifu questions with his hands behind his back

Mantis jumps on Po's bed, "We asked if anyone has seen a Poodle."

"With blue spots." Monkey adds cleaning his left ear with his finger.

"Of course you did." Shifu stares at Monkey's who's about to lick the finger he was using to clean his ear. "Master Monkey if you wish to clean your ears please do not use body parts."

"But Po do." Monkey points to Po who's got his pinky finger in his ear.

Po pauses and blinks pulling his finger out of his ear. "Hey! I wasn't going to lick it."

Shifu sighs pinching the bridge of his nose. "Po, you have a week to get better then you will go with-Mantis what are you looking at?"

Mantis's eyes are glued to Po's shadow, he points to it.

Po's Shadow detached from Po revealing a second shadow hidden within Po's.

"Oh that's sweet!" Po grins until the shadow grabs him and throws him in the wall. "Maybe not sweet...Owie."

"Po! behind you!" Tigress leaps at the shadow behind Po, she tries to kick it but goes straight through it and ends up being thrown onto Po.

Crane, Mantis, Monkey and Viper soon join the pile on top Po.

Shifu is surrounded by a group of Shadows. "What is this?"

"Shadowy monster thingy's" Po mumbles beneath Tigress.

"I know what they are Panda but-" Before he can respond the shadows retreat and screams are heard from the valley, Shifu jumps onto the Window ledge and looks out. "It would seem the Valley is under attack by the-"

"Shadowy monster thingy's" Po says pushing the Five off him

Shifu rolls his eyes. "Yes by the Shadow monster thingy's"

"That sounds so cool when he says it!" Po claps his hands together earning a slap in the head by Monkey. "Hey! Watch it!"

Monkey chuckles but gasps, "Po your back"

"Huh what about it?"

"It's bleeding idiot." Tigress forces Po onto his stomach, "Master-"

"Here." Shifu throws Tigress a fresh bandage. "Nice and tight."

"Yes Master." Tigress wraps Po's injury up, tight.

"Master Shifu what were those Shadowy monster thingy's? Where did they come from?" Po questions in a somewhat excited voice.

Crane leans over and whispers to Monkey. "We should wrap his mouth up." Monkey chuckles with a nod.

"I am not sure Panda, but we need to defend the vall-" Shifu begins to say but a big shadow appears in shape of a lion.

The shadow laughs, "First you will need to get through me."

 **To be continued**


End file.
